1. Field
The following description relates to a software agent for search.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain up-to-date information, a user may need to manually search for needed information or may automate the search process using software.
Rich Site Summary (RSS) feed alerts a user to any update or change that occurs in content of websites, which the user has subscribed. The RSS feed, however, only passively determines the update of the website and does not actively search for related information, and hence it is difficult to extract personalized information using RSS feed.